Reverie  Meeting
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: A redo of Reverie. Here Shirahoshi meets the Tenryuubito mother of Luffy. Can be thought of as part of One Piece: continuation since a character from there is her. LuffyxShirahoshi


**Reverie**

Okay guys this fic is about Shirahoshi at Reverie. Unlike the other fic, her she meets Monkey D Cassandra, the Tenryuubito mother of Luffy. LuffyxShirahoshi. Enjoy

Shirahoshi looked around the holy city of Marijoies. This was the first time that she has ever ventured outside of the fishman island. It was something she had been looking forward to ever since she was a child. However that was put on hold due to the notorious Vander Decken, a pirate with an obsession with Shirahoshi. Because of his target target powers, she was forced to be locked away in a heavily fortified tower for her own protection. However thanks to a great young pirate called Monkey D Luffy, she was finally able to venture outside of the tower. He even took it a level higher by saving her kingdom from a bunch of bloodthirsty human hating fishmen radicals, the New Fishman Pirates under the leadership of the cruel Hody Jones. And if that was not enough, he protected Fishman Island from a far more dangerous threat, Big Mom of the four emporerors who he declared war on, not really because he wanted the island as his terroritory but because he wanted to protect the island just like its previous benevolent protector, the great pirate WhiteBeard. Adding to this he helped restore faith in the citizens that humans and fishmen alike could bond. Finally Shirahoshi forged a bond with the islands saviors the Straw Hats and a powerful bond with its captain and her personal hero and savior Monkey D Luffy. Though she doesn't realize it, she has feelings for him. This is not one sided as Luffy too doesn't realize it but he does also have feelings for the mermaid princess. It is indeed a fantasy story about a prince (Luffy) and the beautiful mermaid princess (Shirahoshi).

Today was the event known as Reverie and Shirahoshi along with her family, her father Neptune and her brothers were all present at the event as they were ambassadors for human fishmen bonding. They came with high hopes still fresh with forging powerful bonds with the Straw Hats. Shirahoshi herself was still fresh from her adventures with the young straw hat wearing rubber pirate. Just the thought of him made her feel stronger and more confident, as well as put an adorable blush on her face. Neptune and his three sons were also there for two other purposes besides ambassadors, first they were there as bodyguards to protect her from the cruel Tenryuubito and second and most important of all was to protect her incase the knowledge of Poseidon's power was known. A final reason was to honor a great mermaid, the late queen Otohime who was very influential to her young daughter as well as sons. Indeed this was going to be an important reverie. Knowing this, the family all held themselves out with dignity and royalty. Shirahoshi being as meek and timid as she was had trouble maintaining a graceful aura and had to stick close to her family. She was shy and scared since this was her first time off the island and of all places, it was the center of world power and also she knew she had a responsibility to her people, her family in particular her mother and a merry group of pirates particularly a beloved rubber man. This knowledge gave her strength.

While walking around, suddenly a middle aged woman approached her, not just a woman but a Tenryuubito. Wearing the bubble, she also had several slaves attached to each other. The Neptune brothers were immediately put on her guard knowing what could happen. Shirahoshi herself was scared having heard stories of Tenryuubito cruelty.

Tenryuubito: What are you fish doing her?

Neptune: We are here as representatives of Fishman Island for this year's Reverie.

Fukaboshi: That's right.

Shirahoshi had a scared and timid look on her face.

Tenryuubito: That is quite an attitude you have their fish. You should know how to speak to your betters. After all I am a descendant of the World's Creators.

Shirahoshi: yes, that's right (timidly)

Tenryuubito: Hmm, I want you three to come to my place after Reverie. I would like to have a chat with you for, especially you mermaid princess.

Fukaboshi: Why? (He asked sternly. Despite knowing what this female Tenryuubito can do, he was not going to let anything happen to his sister.)

Tenryuubito: Hmph. Such insolence talking to someone so above you like that. Just do it. I expect you at my residence after the event. Here is my address.

With that she left. Meanwhile the family were discussing.

Shirahoshi: What should we do father. I'm scared.

Fukaboshi: Yes father. She's tenryuubito. Nothing good would come out of meeting her. Besides she seems up to something.

Neptune: I know what you mean. But we cannot make enemies of the Tenryuubito. Especially how we are at Reverie and we are supposed to promote human-fishman relations. Not to mention we are too far from the sea to be of any help.

One of the other Neptune brothers: So what should we do?

Neptune: Lets meet her for know. But everyone keep you guard up.

Later the family were at the estate where they were supposed to meet the Tenryuubito. An official led them to a garden where the same female Tenryuubito greeted them. But several things were different. For one thing, the slaves that she had were right behind her and not in chains. In fact they did not seem exhausted or injured. In fact they seemed happy. But the biggest change was the Tenryuubito herself. Rather than an arrogant smirk on her face, there was a warm welcoming and gentle smile. Also she had a wonderful aura about her that was so rare even amongst nobility. It was like she was a goddess. The so called "slaves" and even the officials all had welcoming looks as well. The family were confused.

Tenryuubito: I thank you for coming. Please come inside my estate.

Later inside the estate.

Neptune, Shirahoshi and the brothers: What!

Neptune: You you you are actually Luffy-kun's mother.

Tenryuubito: (Chuckling) yes, I know its hard to believe. Luffy-kun himself doesn't know. But I just wanted you three particularly you, Shirahoshi-sama to know. I Tenryuubito Saint Cassandra but I would prefer you all to just call me Cassandra or Monkey D Cassandra.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama's mother is a world noble. I would never have guessed. I mean anything but that.

Fukaboshi: Indeed. (However he could tell from her face that she was not lying so).

Servant 1: Forgive me but lady Cassandra has wanted to meet the mermaid princess for a while.

Servant 2: Yeah you should have seen her. I swear she was the most undignified person I ever met.

Cassandra: Oh stop it you two, I wasn't that bad wasn't I (she said humoursly).

The four mermen were shocked. That's was by far the most disrespect they ever saw given to any noble much less a Tenryuubito. But they could tell that is was not disrespect but friendly chat. This was completely unexpected.

Servant 3 (one of the servants that pretends to be Cassandra's a slave): By the way you four should have seen your faces. It was priceless:

Cassandra (with a soft chuckle): It was indeed pretty funny. Perhaps a prank like this should be done more often.

They expected the meeting with the Tenryuubito to be tense, but in fact it became very relaxed. They never though they would have a meeting like this with a World Noble. In fact they never expected any world noble to be like this. However if she was Luffy's mother, it shouldn't come as a surprise. They had long fun conversations, made jokes and even the servants and slaves took part. It was a real party.

Neptune (In a much more casual tone): So why did you want to meet Shirahoshi so much.

Shirahoshi stopped to look at her.

Cassandra: Well you see I know what my son has done for Fishman Island. I have been following his movements for a while. He is my son after all. However I believe that he has feelings for you. That's why I wanted to meet you.

Shirahoshi face lit up like a Christmas tree and she began twindling her fingers.

Shirahoshi: Um, that can't be true. I mean Luffy-sama is so strong and he has two beautiful female crewmates. He can't like me. Besides he said so himself that he doesn't like me. (the last part made her sad).

Cassandra: That was when he just met you. But he definitely has feelings for you after that whole adventure. Call it a mother's intuition.

Shirahoshi brightened up at this. She did not really get the romance thing or even knew what feelings were about but simply knowing that Luffy liked her made her very happy as well as made her blush intensely.

Shirahoshi: So Cassandra-sama how did you meet Luffy's father.

Cassandra (with a blush on her face): Um well it's a long story. Maybe another time.

Shirahoshi: Please Cassandra-sama, pretty please.

Cassandra signed and looked up defeated but smiled. All right fine. The Neptune family all gathered around along with several servants and "slaves" who never heard the story and were very interested in the romance life of there mistress. Shirahoshi was directly infront of her listening intently and wagging her tail like a little puppy. She was very interested in this relationship. While the fact that this relationship made this world noble so kind hearted by itself would get her attention, what really got the mermaid princess interested was the simple fact that she was her beloved hero and savior Luffy-sama's mother. After the tale, everyone especially Shirahoshi were all in awe.

Shirahoshi: Amazing. That's so.. wow.

Neptune: Indeed.

Fukaboshi: Hard to believe what you just said is real. But it is.

Cassandra: Every word of it is true.

Neptune: Oh I was wondering. We are trying to strengthen human-fishmen relations and with a world noble at our side, we can get this done.

Cassandra: I'm afraid that its not that simple. I'm still a Tenryuubito and as such I have to act the part as disgusting as it is. I cannot allow the relationship between myself, Dragon or Luffy out. I can give you some support but if I get too involved, the other Tenryuubito or even the Gorosei would get suspicious and chances are they'll find out.

Fukaboshi: I see

Cassandra (with a somber look): Oh and one other thing.

Cassandra then got on her knees.

Cassandra: I wish to apologize sincerely for what the Tenryuubitos have done to your kind. It is very wrong and I am very ashamed of them. In fact it truly hurts me to do those things and I truly hate myself when I use to be no better. We have committed great crimes to your kingdom and race and I asked that you humbly ask for you forgiveness. I am so sorry for all the pain that they have caused. Once again I'm sorry.

By the end of her speech she was in tears. Cassandra truly regretted everything the Tenryuubito have done. The fact that she used to be like them made it worse. Also the fact that one of the people who suffered was her beloved son's love, it made the pain unbearable.

Shirahoshi picked up the world noble and told her that is was okay and that she did not blame her. Besides she was Luffy-sama's mother and that by itself was enough to make her a friend. The rest of the Neptune family expressed similar sentiments. Cassandra was in tears. Happy tears flowed out of her face. The rest of the servants and slaves all looked at the touching scene in front of them. She then gave Shirahoshi a peck on the cheek saying she has her blessings to be with her son Luffy. Shirahoshi blushed but happily accepted. The connection the two shared with the young straw hat wearing pirate was great and bonded the two together.

The family left Reverie with big smiles on there faces. This was a truly successful Reverie. For Shirahoshi in particular, it was the best as she met and got the blessings of the mother of the rubber man that she loves.


End file.
